It is known from practical in-house experience to alternately position different individual blades in the circumferential direction in a blade cascade or a blade row. It is thus possible, in particular, to vary natural frequencies of adjoining individual blades and to reduce undesirable vibration phenomena, in particular aeroelastic excitations—the blade cascade is deliberately “detuned.” For example, instead of n identical individual blades, m=n/2 identical blade groups (blade pairs) each having two different individual blades A, B, or m=n/3 identical blade groups (blade triplets) each having three different individual blades A, B, C, could be provided, so that the blade cascade includes identical blade groups having different blades in the circumferential direction: (A, B), (A, B), (A, B), . . . or (A, B, C), (A, B, C), (A, B, C), . . . .